Lizard
The Lizard (Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors) is a fictional character, a supervillain in the Marvel Comics Universe. He is an enemy of Spider-Man. The Lizard first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #6 (November 1963), and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. In 2009, the Lizard was named IGN's 62nd Greatest Comic Villain of All Time. Fictional character biography Curtis Connors was born in Coral Gables, Florida. He was a gifted surgeon who enlisted in the U.S. Army and was sent off to war. He performed emergency battlefield surgery on wounded GIs, but his right arm was injured in a blast and had to be amputated. After his return to civilian life as a research technologist, Connors became obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian limb regeneration and studied reptilian biology extensively. Working from his home in the Florida Everglades with the help of war buddy Ted Sallis, he finally developed an experimental serum taken from reptilian DNA. He successfully regrew the missing limb of a rabbit and then, despite the warnings of his wife Martha, chose to test it on himself. Connors ingested the formula and his missing arm did indeed grow back. The formula had a side effect; Connors was subsequently transformed into a reptilian humanoid monster. Spider-Man discovered this situation during a trip to Florida to investigate newspaper reports of the Lizard after the Bugle challenged him. Spider-Man was then able to use Connors' notes to create an antidote to restore him to his human form and mentality. Another attempt to develop this serum for safe use again resulted in Connors transforming into the Lizard, but on this occasion he was saved thanks to his former colleague Professor Charles Xavier and his first team of X-Men, Beast and Angel tracking the Lizard down in the swamps so that Iceman could send him into hibernation long enough to develop a cure. Later, Curt Connors relocated to New York City. He was able to repay Spider-Man by developing a formula to save May Parker's life after Peter Parker had given his aunt his radioactive blood during a transfusion, unintentionally putting her in mortal peril. It later became clear that the success of Connors' apparent cure from the Lizard persona was short-lived. A repeating pattern occurred, with stress or a chemical reaction turning Connors into the Lizard, Spider-Man fighting him, and then forming some kind of temporary cure to reverse the transformation until the next time. A second personality had formed with the Lizard, one with the familiar goal shared by many villains of taking over the world. The Lizard envisioned a world where all humans had been transformed into (or replaced by) super-reptiles like himself. Despite the Lizard's overall hatred of humans, he was often shown to be unwilling to harm his wife Martha or young son Billy. As Connors, he aided Spider-Man in defeating the Rhino by developing a formula to dissolve the Rhino's costume, but accidentally transformed himself into the Lizard due to exposure to the chemicals needed to create the formula - some of which had been used to create the Lizard serum - and was restored by Spider-Man. Connors was later kidnapped and forced to create a rejuvenation serum for Silvermane. However, the stress from this caused Connors to transform, the Lizard battled Spider-Man and the Human Torch, and was then restored to normal once again by Spider-Man. During another encounter with Spider-Man after Peter's attempts to remove his powers resulted in him growing four extra arms, a bite from Morbius endowed the Lizard with Connors' personality via the infection of a strange enzyme. Connors then synthesized an antidote for himself and Spider-Man using the Morbius enzyme. Curt Connors later aided Spider-Man, Ka-Zar, and the Black Panther against Stegron. After the apparent death of the Jackal, Dr. Connors determined that Spider-Man was not a clone. Later, the Lizard battled with Stegron and Spider-Man after Stegron kidnapped Billy Connors. For a time, Peter Parker worked as a teaching assistant to Dr. Connors at Empire State University, although Connors had no idea that Peter was actually Spider-Man. During the first of the Secret Wars, the Lizard refused to participate on either side of the conflict. Although he was collected by the Beyonder along with other villains, he broke away from the main group after the first battle to settle in a swamp, where he befriended the Wasp, who had helped him treat an injury he sustained in the first battle. After the Lizard was blasted by the magic of the Enchantress, he reverted back to human form. After Connors' return from this event, his wife took their son Billy and separated from Curt. The Lizard had apparently been affected by inter-dimensional teleportation so that Connors' mind presided over the Lizard, and battled the Owl alongside Spider-Man. However, mystical activity during the Inferno crisis once again brought the Lizard's bestial nature to the fore, and Spider-Man cured him again. Connors then tried to straighten out his life and control the Lizard, with some degree of success. This ended when the villain Calypso used her voodoo magic to take control of the Lizard (during the Torment storyline) for her own purposes, reducing him to a mindless savage state. After a series of bloody battles, the Lizard and Calypso were defeated by Spider-Man, and Spider-Man assumed that he perished under Calypso's spell. Connors once again gained control of the Lizard's mind and body, although it was very weak. Curt carried out a plan to cure himself temporarily, after which he voluntarily submitted to incarceration in the supervillain prison, the Vault. When Calypso forced the transformation and attempted to control the Lizard once again, the creature killed her and escaped from the Vault. After this escape, the Lizard fell into a quicksand pit during a battle with Spider-Man and the bounty hunter Warrant and was believed to have died. This would soon be proven incorrect. Shortly after Connors' apparent death in quicksand during the Lizard's battle with Spider-Man and Warrant, a huge bestial Lizard appeared. Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) realized that not only had the Lizard survived, but this new monstrous transformation seemed to be permanent and the personality of Curt Connors appeared completely lost. However, when this savage mindless Lizard later unexpectedly encountered Dr. Connors himself, Curt became the true Lizard once again and saved his family by killing the "Lizard-clone". It was revealed that the Lizard-clone was a scientific accident resulting from an experimental formula being tested on a piece of the original Lizard's tail, which had then grown into a fully formed second creature. Although reunited after Curt's apparent death, tragedy later struck again in the Connors family - this time for Martha and Billy. Both mother and son were diagnosed with cancer after years exposed to carcinogens from living near an industrial lab of the Monnano Corporation in Florida. Spider-Man assisted Curt in successfully forcing Monnano to admit their environmental culpability. However, Martha succumbed to the cancer and died. Billy recovered but remained bitter towards his father. Curt's guilt and internalized anger at these events eventually led him to become the Lizard and attack Spider-Man once again. After reverting back to his human form, Curt purposefully attempted a bank robbery so he would be sent to prison. Curt's stint in prison was short-lived; he was released and transformed into the Lizard once again as part of a scheme by Norman Osborn to form the "Sinister Twelve" to kill Spider-Man. The Sinister Twelve were defeated and captured by the combined forces of Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, and certain members of the Avengers. The Lizard later resurfaced to face Spider-Man with the aid of a smaller twin of himself, who was revealed to be none other than his son, Billy. Curt had injected Billy with the Lizard formula while under the influence of a mysterious meteorite that caused savage behaviour in those within range of its radiation. Both the Lizard and "Lizard Junior" were eventually captured and transformed back to human form, but the fact that Billy can also transform into a lizard has never been mentioned since. A heretofore unseen version of the Sinister Six including the Lizard appeared briefly during the superhero Civil War, but were stopped by Captain America and his Secret Avengers. Since the Lizard was never a member of the original Sinister Six, the circumstances of his involvement with this short-lived group of villains has yet to be revealed. At some point, Dr. Curt Connors appeared as the Lizard on Ryker's Island. Here, it is revealed that Connors was participating in a S.H.I.E.L.D. in developing a less potent version of the gamma radiation by performing experiments on Emil Blonsky. Carnage and Shriek let lose a number of inmates in the prison and proceeded to take it over. Carnage sought to use the gamma radiation for his own purposes, and during an encounter with the deranged symbiote, Connors transformed into the Lizard again and rampaged throughout the facility. He attacked and almost killed Mysterio, and battled Spider-Man in the prison's sewer network. He was eventually incapacitated with tranquillizer and restored to human form. Post-''Civil War'', Doctor Curt Connors aided Spider-Man in developing a cure for the victims of Calvin Zabo, also known as Mister Hyde, who were mutated with unstable versions of Spider-Man's powers. Dr. Connors has also monitored the progress of the hero Komodo, a female grad student who stole a sample of Connors' Lizard formula. She modified the formula for her own DNA to grow back her missing legs and to give herself reptilian powers. Dr. Curt Connors appeared in the Brand New Day comic storyline, but not as the Lizard. Connors was shown experimenting with animal stem cells as well as aiding forensic specialist Carlie Cooper. A new villain named Freak mistook Connors stem cells experiment for drugs. So Curt helped Spider-Man defeat him during their second encounter. During The Gauntlet storyline, Connors is shown working for the pharmaceutical company Phelcorp working for executive Brian King, who often antagonistically berates Connors in his lab. Connors has also lost custody of his son, Billy (who has also become emotionally distant from his father). As his life has gone into a downward spiral, he sometimes hears a bestial inner monologue, telling him to violently take what is his. The last straw is when his lab assistant that he's attracted to ends up sleeping with Brian King. Connors runs into his office to get a green vial. Brian King accuses Connors of trying to take his Lizard serum, so he prevents him from taking it. Connors tells King that it is actually a Lizard-suppressant before he transforms into the Lizard and eats Brian King. When Peter Parker calls up Carlie Cooper for a date, she declines stating that the Lizard is on a rampage. Peter changes into his Spider-Man costume and goes after the Lizard, knowing that he will go after Billy. He swings to the house of Billy Connors and starts to fight Lizard, but the Lizard unexpectedly just leaves (with Connors' inner voice pleading for Spider-Man to follow him), making Spider-Man check on Billy. However, Billy was kidnapped, and his foster parents attacked by Ana Kravinoff. The Lizard finds Billy, left in an alley by Ana, and eats his own child, utterly destroying the presence of Dr. Connors in the process, which is implied to be part of the Kravinoff's plans. Spider-Man gets EMTs to the foster parents, and then heads off for the Lizard, finding Billy's body. He then finds the Lizard, who has shed his skin and has a new form. This form is leaner, sporting spikes on its right forearm, having what appears to be long brown hair, is smarter than any previous form of the Lizard, and has new telepathic abilities allowing him to connect to the "lizard part" of the human brain demonstrating this by making Spider-Man think he's prey, and running away. While hiding in the sewers, the Lizard then makes a group of people in the city act on their "lizard" part of the brain, taking what they want mindlessly. Spider-Man returns from Curt's lab with the formula Connors was using to keep the Lizard in control and drinks it making himself immune to the Lizard's new powers. He also spits some of it in the Lizard's mouth and injects the Lizard with two more vials of it. He then attempts to convince the Lizard this is wrong, but he is attacked by the civilians under the Lizard's control. Suddenly, he is pulled out by the Lizard, who then reveals he regrets what he has done and that he believes there is more in life than just killing; the sudden change of perspective is revealed to happen because when he destroyed Dr. Curt Connors' personality, some emotions were passed to him. He then leaves into the night. During the Origin of the Species storyline, Lizard is among the supervillains invited to join Doctor Octopus' supervillain team, where he promises them a reward in exchange for securing some specific items for him. When Spider-Man caught Chameleon at the Kravinoff Mansion after he had stolen Menace's baby, Chameleon reveals that the Lizard had stolen the baby before it could be passed off to Dr. Octopus. When Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man fight within Lizard's hideout, the Lizard attacks Spider-Man. Spider-Man threatens to attack the Lizard with the Lizard serum if he doesn't give him the baby. Lizard agrees and reveals that he got a blood sample from the baby and found out that Norman Osborn is not the father. The Lizard then gives the baby to Spider-Man, saying that if Osborn is not the father, then the baby is of no use to him. Doctor Octopus then attacks the Lizard while Spider-Man escapes with the baby. While investigating recent kidnappings in New York, the X-Men find themselves working with Spider-Man after they discover that the abductor is the Lizard, who has been taking victims of bullying or abuse off the streets to turn them into others like him, as well as maintaining his control over the city's preexisting reptile population. The X-Men and Spider-Man soon discover that Lizard is being used by the Dark Beast, who has found a way to enhance the Lizard's control of the reptilian part of the human brain to mutate those within range into lizard-like creatures. Although Gambit, Storm, and Wolverine are all mutated by this process, Emma Frost and Spider-Man escape being affected by the machinery used - Emma Frost was in her diamond form and Spider-Man was outside the shielded room that the other X-Men were in when the process was triggered - allowing them to release the Lizard and use him to defeat his captor, the Lizard subsequently retreating into the sewers while the X-Men and Spider-Man reverse the process and take Dark Beast into custody. The Lizard has since been revealed to be apparently working with Morbius to develop a cure to their respective conditions. Powers and abilities Doctor Curtis Connors gave himself superhuman powers as a result of exposure to mutagenic chemicals, allowing him to transform into the Lizard. In human form, he has none of his superhuman powers, but he is highly intelligent and a well known scientist in fields of genetics, biochemistry, and herpetology. When Connors is transformed into the Lizard, his strength is increased to superhuman levels. Likewise, his speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes are also raised to a level equivalent to that of Spider-Man. He can also scale walls using a combination of his sharp claws and micro-scales on his hands and feet that create molecular friction like those of a gecko lizard. He is highly resistant to injury due to his thick scaly hide, allowing him to resist punctures and lacerations from ordinary weapons and lower-caliber firearms. In addition, the Lizard has highly enhanced healing abilities which allow him to quickly recover from grievous wounds, including regenerating lost limbs. He also has a powerful tail which he can whip at high speeds. The Lizard has razor-sharp teeth set in muscular jaws that can deal a lethal bite. Like a reptile, he has cold-blooded characteristics and is therefore sensitive to drops in temperature; a sufficiently cold environment will cause his metabolism to slow drastically and become dormant if he is exposed to cold temperatures for too long. The Lizard can mentally communicate and command all reptiles within a mile of himself via limited telepathy. He has also on at least one occasion secreted powerful pheromones which caused nearby humans to behave violently. Post-Brand New Day, a further enhancement of his telepathy granted him the power of telepathically compelling humans to act out their primal urges, by suppressing emotional control in their amygdala (the "lizard brain"). Based on various physiological and environmental factors, the Lizard's intelligence can range from bestial and animalistic to normal human intelligence. The Lizard personality has most often manifested with human intelligence, capable of speech and higher reasoning, although some versions have been more feral than others. During the Secret Wars in particular, he appeared less ruthless than his normal portrayal, showing concern for Volcana and the Wasp after they showed him kindness despite his usual disdain for humans. However, the Lizard is rarely as intelligent as Dr. Connors is in human form, showing on many occasions an inability to understand his human-self's work and use it to further his own ends despite his best efforts. The Lizard has apparently "destroyed" the Curt Connors persona, but has subsequently begun to display some of Connors's human emotions. Continuity In a 2004 story arc entitled Lizard's Tale, written by Paul Jenkins in the Spectacular Spider-Man comic book, it was revealed that the Lizard persona was not a separate personality from Dr. Connors after all - Curt had been consciously controlling his reptilian alter ego all along. Furthermore, Connors was shown to know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man, despite the discovery of the secret identity never being explained or depicted. The story ended with Dr. Connors deliberately getting himself sent to prison and hoping the Lizard wouldn't be unleashed again. The Lizard's next appearance after this was as a member of the Sinister Twelve, where he showed no indication of being controlled by the mind of Dr. Connors. To date, there have been no subsequent comic storylines referencing the claim that Connors himself was responsible for the Lizard's villainy, and post-''Brand New Day'' appearances explicitly present the two personalities as separate. Another continuity-related issue involves Connors' son Billy. Unlike many other Marvel Comics children, he had not appreciably grown up since the comics' stories of the 1960s. Billy's visible age also seemed to waver back and forth between approximately eight and thirteen years old, depending on the particular comic artist drawing the character. Other versions Ultimate Lizard The one comic storyline to date featuring the Ultimate Marvel universe version of the Lizard appeared in Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #10. The character has appeared in a few subsequent issues of Ultimate Spider-Man, but only in flashbacks and dream sequences. Ultimate Lizard appears to be based on a basilisk lizard in design and has been presented as being less intelligent than the original Marvel universe Lizard. In the Ultimate universe, in addition to becoming the Lizard, Dr. Curt Connors unintentionally created the Ultimate version of the supervillain Carnage using DNA from Spider-Man and based on an analysis of his old friend Richard Parker's work (along with Edward Brock, Sr.) on the Venom suit. Due to the ensuing chaos, he was arrested and Stark Industries cancelled their financial support of his experiments. He was last seen in Ultimate Spider-Man #127, where he, along with Tony Stark, were interviewing Gwen Stacy ("Stacy Experiment", which was in fact the new Carnage), when the Triskellion was blown apart by Norman Osborn, upon his escape. Early details of Conners' history match his 616 counterpart, with him studying reptiles to fix his arm, and the condition of him leaving his wife and son (Martha and Billy) out of fear, thereby turning to alcoholism. ''Exiles'' The reality-hopping heroic team, the Exiles, once found themselves on an alternate earth where Connors' experiment (in this world for a left arm rather than a right) had taken a different turn. Finding himself as the Lizard, Curt felt the need to "reproduce" by immediately injecting the Lizard-formula into other people. He infected his family and they infected others, all feeling the urge to spread the transformation into Lizard-men. The forces of this particular world eventually managed to restrain the infected reptile-people behind miles-long, man-made walls. When the Exiles visited this world, they discovered that Connors- having turned back into his human form a year ago- was intending to detonate a nuclear bomb in an abandoned submarine to wipe out the lizard race, but they were able to talk him down by arguing that the radioactive fallout would cause more damage, particularly since the lizards were now mere herbivores (albeit partly because of the absence of other kinds of meat). Grief-stricken over what had become of his life, Connors subsequently killed himself. ''Marvel 1602'' In this reality, Curtis Connors is a philosopher who was infected with the bubonic plague. He created an elixir that transformed him into a reptilian creature that resembled a Velociraptor, but retained his mind. He worked with Baron Victor Octavius to capture the Spider. Marvel Noir In the Marvel Noir reality, Curt Connors is an assistant to Dr. Otto Octavious. ''Marvel Zombies'' In Marvel Zombies, the Lizard, like almost every other hero and villain, has become a zombie. This particular incarnation of the Lizard is apparently destroyed when he is blasted apart by several cosmic-powered heroes while fighting Galactus. MC2 The Connors Family appear in the first story of the Mr. and Mrs. Spider-Man series, set in the MC2 universe. Mary Jane comforts a distraught Martha when Curt goes missing again, whilst Peter, now a parent to his infant daughter May ("Mayday"), is more hesitant than before to become Spider-Man. He is eventually encouraged by his wife to track down and prevent the Lizard's latest rampage. In other media Television * The Lizard appears in the 1967 Spider-Man episode "Where Crawls the Lizard", voiced by Gillie Fenwick. The animated Lizard in this episode was referred to as "Lizard Man", and the family is named "Conner" instead of "Connors." Also, Dr. Connors is depicted as having both of his arms in the episode, most likely to avoid the topic of amputation in a children's cartoon (his serum was intended to cure "swamp fever"). Dr. Curt Conner later appears in "Fountain of Terror", where he finds the Fountain of Youth and ends up held prisoner by someone that looks like Juan Ponce de León before Spider-Man appears and the Fountain of Youth is accidentally destroyed. Spider-Man managed to rescue him after defeating Harley Clivendon. In "Conner's Reptiles", the Lizard appears again. This time, it's not Dr. Curt Conner, but one of his experimental alligators with increased intelligence that abducted Curt Conner. This episode only uses footage from "Where Crawls the Lizard", just changing the order of scenes and the voices. * The Lizard appeared in the 1981 Spider-Man cartoon series episode "Lizards, Lizards, Everywhere", voiced by Corey Burton. However, there was no mention of Dr. Curt Connors in the episode and the Lizard is presented as a monster villain with no alter-ego. * The Lizard first appears in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode "Night of the Lizard", voiced by Joseph Campanella. Here, the Lizard was portrayed as possessing a genius level of intelligence but also having the savage mindset from the comics. In his first appearance, Dr. Connors transforms into the Lizard after using himself as a test subject with lizard DNA to regrow his arm, He then abducted his wife Margaret and carried her into the sewers in order to help complete his plan to turn New York into lizards, but he was defeated by Spider-Man and returned to his human form. Curt Connors had many other appearances throughout this series as a supporting character. In "Tablet of Time" and "The Ravages of Time", Dr. Connors turned into the Lizard again during the point when Silvermane obtained the Tablet of Time. In "The Final Nightmare", Connors objected to Farley Stillwell's destruction on the database, as he needs it for a cure at the time when Spider-Man was fighting Scorpion and Vulture. When Farley Stillwell asks what cure, Curt Connors turns into the Lizard and attacks Farley, only to be knocked down by Spider-Man. In "The Lizard King", some of Curt Connor's chemicals mutated some sewer lizards into humanoid lizards that plot to abduct Curt Connors. When Curt Connors turns into the Lizard, they make him their king causing Margaret and Mary-Jane to turn to Debra Whitman to help create a cure. A mutated lizard named Gila didn't want to go by the lizardmen's goals anymore and was able to set off the device restoring Lizard and the Lizardmen to their true forms. In the three-part episode "Secret Wars," Beyonder abducted Lizard as one of the villains to be placed on a peaceful alien planet. When Spider-Man assembled the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Iron Man, and Storm, Lizard attacked the base and was repelled only for Lizard to be attacked by the local giant sandworms. When Lizard was rendered unconscious by the attack and the base was repowered by Storm's lightning, Iron Man and Mister Fantastic managed to use a machine to activate the dormant part of Lizard's mind enabling the Curt Connors part of the mind to be awakened. * The Lizard also appeared in the Spider-Man: The New Animated Series episode "Law of the Jungle", voiced by rock musician/filmmaker Rob Zombie. The Lizard's physical appearance in this series was much more animalistic and saurian than the comic book version. In this episode, Connors is revealed to have lost his arm as a result of an Oscorp Industries weapons testing accident (Wide Area Explosive Fragmentation Round aka WAFER). This version of Dr. Connors is more serious and colder than other versions. When he transforms into the Lizard, he becomes aggressive and feral but maintains his ability to talk. He goes after Harry Osborn as revenge for the loss of his arm. During the battle between him and Spider-Man, his arm is again cut off. At one point, Spider-Man dangles the Lizard from a web while attached to a helicopter. Spidey tries to reason with him but the Lizard strikes out, cutting the web and causing the reptilian menace to fall to his apparent death. * The Lizard first appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man episode "Natural Selection", with Dr. Curt Connors and Lizard voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. In the Lizard's first appearance on the third episode he can't talk, yet he was also acting purely on animalistic instincts. The Lizard, however, is extremely aggressive, shown attacking with little or no provocation, and even coming close to biting Billy. One key difference from usual media is that Dr. Connors has a fully functioning, mechanical prosthetic arm. Being a research technologist at the lab at the university Eddie Brock attends, Connors is obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian limb regeneration and creates a serum made of modified lizard DNA, injecting himself with it frequently to help re-grow his arm. In a previous battle between Spider-Man and Electro, one of the vials is hit by Electro's electricity, amplifying the DNA within the serum. As a result of injecting the altered serum, Connors' arm re-grows as he hoped. However, Connors is subsequently transformed into the Lizard over time. An antidote developed by Martha Connors (who is also a scientist in this version) manages to restore Curt to his human form and mentality. In the episode "Blueprints," the science department gains Miles Warren as a new member when Norman Osborn funds the research. In the episode "Subtext," Connors discovers that Warren has been conducting mutagenic experiments on human test subjects, he threatens to inform the school board only for Warren to blackmail him with his own lizard experiments. In the episode "Final Curtain", Curt and Martha decide to leave New York for Florida. * Dr. Curt Connors appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Great Responsibility", voiced by Tom Kenny. He is depicted as a scientist working for S.H.I.E.L.D. In this continuity, Connors is depicted as having both his hands. As a nod to his comic counterpart however he pretends to lack a right hand, as a joke to Spider-Man during their first meeting. Spider-Man responds by saying "I like this guy". Films * Dr. Connors appears in the 2002–2007 Spider-Man film trilogy. Dr. Connors was mentioned briefly in the film Spider-Man (2002) as Peter's laboratory supervisor who fired him for being late. Connors appeared in the sequels Spider-Man 2 (2004) and Spider-Man 3 (2007), where he was played by actor Dylan Baker. Dr. Connors did not become the Lizard in this franchise. In the films, he is missing his right arm as in the comic book. In Spider-Man 2, Connors is depicted as a Columbia University physics professor concerned for Peter Parker's well-being and academic performance in his quantum mechanics course. Peter is seen studying with several textbooks for this course, two of which can be made out as quantum mechanics and photonics books. Curt's friend, Doctor Otto Octavius, recalls Peter's name and tells Peter that Connors considers him "brilliant, but lazy." Otto chuckles about his friend's assumption regarding Peter's laziness once he finds out Peter is also Spider-Man. Baker reprises his role in Spider-Man 3. In the film, Peter turns to Connors to analyse the substance of the Venom symbiote and Connors informs him that it makes one more aggressive and that it has a particular liking for him. At one point during this scene, Connors says, "I'm a physicist, not a biologist," which contradicts the origins of Connors' lizard-related research from the comic books. * Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard will be the main antagonist in the upcoming 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man, played by Rhys Ifans. Video games * The Lizard's first video game appearance was in the 1984 Spider-Man Questprobe game, where still graphics were added to a formerly all-text adventure. * The Lizard later appeared in the 1991 Sega Spider-Man arcade game, one of several beat 'em up games of the time. * In The Amazing Spider-Man for the Game Boy, the Lizard pops out of the sewer to attack Spider-Man. * In The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin, he appears as a boss in the second level. * In The Amazing Spider-Man 2 for the Game Boy, the Lizard roams free in a sewer level and must be cured with an antidote secured earlier in the game. * In the SNES and Sega game Spider-Man, based on the 1994 series the Lizard is a boss of the sewers in every stage in the game (except the Brooklyn Bridge). He is optional and can be avoided to escape the sewers. When he is defeated, he transforms back into Dr. Connors. However, attacking Dr. Connors will result in him changing back into the Lizard, who now glows with a yellow aura, and is twice as strong. He also appears as a mini boss in the final level. * The Lizard was a boss in the Japanese only Super Nintendo game Spider-Man: Lethal Foes. * The first Spider-Man 3-D environment video game by Neversoft also included the Lizard voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. This game was released in 2000 for multiple game platforms, including PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, and PC. The Lizard has a small role in the game, trapped behind a cage in the NYC sewers. A group of lizardmen that he created serves as antagonists, and the Lizard reveals that Venom had taken control over them and imprisoned him. The Lizard tells Spider-Man where Venom is keeping Mary Jane Parker. In the entire game, the Lizard is the only villain not fought against, despite the fact he was previously publicized as a level boss. It is possible to complete that level without even meeting him. In the storyboards for the finale that are in the storyboard gallery, Lizard is seen in the jail cell instead of the Jade Syndicate thug. * In the sequel to the 3-D Neversoft game, Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, the Lizard is a boss character again voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Resembling a Velociraptor, the mindless Lizard rampages around his lab and must be defeated again by injecting him with a cure. * Dr. Curt Connors made a minor appearance in Spider-Man 2 console game voiced by Joe Alaskey. Originally the Lizard was supposed to have been included in this particular video game and was even prominently featured in some promotional materials before being suddenly removed. However, there are some hints that the Lizard was still going to be in the game, such as the use of green (his alter ego's color) in his lab, Doctor Octopus breaking Dr. Connors arm, and the reptile-like creatures that appear in the Fight Area (possibly these creatures were going to be the Lizard's version of thugs). The Hex Editor shows there is a skin named Lizard. There is even a sewer entrance which looks like it could be entered. There was speculation that the character had been removed from the game because at the time he was being considered for use in the future Spider-Man 3 film, but this was never confirmed. This is jokingly referred to in one of the hint icons in the game. The Lizard did appear as a level boss in the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of the game, where his appearance in cutscenes matches his Ultimate version, though his in-game sprite resembles his traditional appearance. It should be noted that Lizard's supposed minions found in the boss arena are also hinted in Mysterio's fun house. Once you get to Mysterio's hologram there is a book stand like object that has the clowns with axes and the lizard minion's heads. * The Lizard makes an appearance in the 2006 RPG video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by James Arnold Taylor. He is seen as a member of Doctor Doom's Masters of Evil. In the game, he appears alongside the Scorpion guarding a just-defeated Tyr. He and Scorpion have special dialogue with Spider-Man. A simulation disk has the heroes fighting Lizard, and notes the connection to Connors, but Lizard casually ignores the mention of his alter ego's name and attacks anyway. * The Lizard is a major character in the Spider-Man 3 video game voiced by Nathan Carlson. In the game, he is created when Dr. Connors injects himself with an experimental serum to re-grow his lost arm. Like in the comics, the Lizard's goal seems to be to replace humanity with a race of reptiles. Kraven the Hunter believes that the Lizard would be a worthy trophy, but when he is about to slay him, Spider-Man in his black suit stops him. The Lizard tries to escape while Spider-Man and Kraven battle, but Calypso - who has provided Kraven with various potions to enhance his strength - drugs the Lizard in an attempt to make him more worthy prey, causing him to transform into a massive "Mega-Lizard" (in the Wii version, Connors becomes the mega-lizard by injecting himself with a larger amount of his serum). After Kraven is defeated and trapped, Spider-Man manages to defeat the giant Lizard and he transforms back into Connors. Spider-Man would later ask Connors to analyse the black suit in return for him saving Connors' life. He and Spider-Man also retrieve a confused Dr. Michael Morbius and search for a cure for his vampiric condition and his wife Francis Barrison. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 version of the game, Connors and Spider-Man collaborate to disperse a gaseous antidote that will turn those people Connors mutated into lizards back into their human selves. * The Lizard appears as a playable ally in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Spider-Man encounters him at an oasis in Egypt as the Lizard is traveling the world in search of a cure. He is portrayed as a much more heroic figure and does not hesitate to join Spider-Man on his mission. * Lizard appears in the 2009 video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Marc Samuel. He is a boss exclusive to the Wii, NDS, PS2, and PSP versions of the game. He appears as one of the villains controlled by the Fold. Lizard attacks the heroes at the portal that leads out of the Negative Zone Prison alongside Electro, Grey Gargoyle, and Scorcher. Toys and collectibles * The first Lizard action figure was produced by Mego in 1974 as part of their "World's Greatest Super-Heroes" line of toys. * The Lizard has been reproduced in action figure form several times by Toy Biz from 1994 through 2006, first as part of their Spider-Man: The Animated Series line, then as part of Spider-Man Classics, and finally as part of their Marvel Legends series. The Spider-Man Classics figure was later repainted and reissued by Hasbro. * Hasbro released a Lizard figure as part of their 2007 Spider-Man 3 series of toys. The figure seems to be based on the Lizard design seen in the Spider-Man 3 video game. * The character has been reproduced in mini-bust form by both Art Asylum (as part of their Rogues Gallery collection) and Bowen Designs, who also released a full statue of the character. * The stylized version of the Lizard seen in the Spectacular Spider-Man animated TV series was released as an action figure by Hasbro in late 2008. Live performance The Lizard appears as a member of the Sinister Six in the Broadway show, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark, in which he is played by Brandon Rubendall. Category:Comics Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mutant Category:Marvel characters